Hate
by AStarWithNoSky
Summary: Kyle thinks hate is a strong word for his relationship with Cartman. K2 Candy


**A/N – I know I should be writing Crush but fcuk it, I wanna write this one-shot D**

**DISCLAIMER – Matt Stone and Trey Parker own South Park, not me ¬.¬'**

Hate is a strong word. You can only hate someone if they do something that truly damages your life or someone else's life that is close to you.

If a man was walking down a street and saw an old woman in a wheelchair waiting to cross the road, while a lorry was coming. He ran over to her and pushed the old lady in front of the lorry causing her a serious head injury, you wouldn't hate the man. You'd just think he was a fucking dickhead asshole. If that woman was your mother however, you'd hate him. You'd hate him so much.

Why everyone thinks I hate Eric Cartman is beyond me. Sure, he's a manipulative, big-headed, fat, asshole Nazi who is in every possible way nasty to me. But I don't hate him. And I'm positive he doesn't hate me. I've never said I hated him; everyone has just gotten that appearance that I do.

Xxx

"The Jew can't do as much as get a hold of the puck, let alone score. I don't want it on my team." Cartman emphasized on the word 'I' as he sat on the bench in Gym. Stan and Kenny were on either side of him, whereas Kyle was sat on the floor leaning against his best friends legs as he read a book he brought out while waiting for lesson to start.

"Dude, don't be a prick. You know full well in certain games Kyle can kick your ass. Hockey just so happens to be a bad game for him to play." Kenny defended Kyle, a scowl set on his angelic face. Electric blue eyes were narrowed and pink lips were set in a firm line. His dirty blonde hair was scruffy and looked as though different sets of hands had been pulled though it time and time again.

"I'm just saying the Jew can't play, so I don't want him on my team." Cartman smirked. He had lost a lot of weight; most of it had been puppy fat anyway, although when he told people this, no-one believed him. The brunette was still a big teenager, but it was out of muscle more than anything. He was sure to have a toned six pack by the time he reached sixteen, the expectation were the same for Stan. The Nazi's brown hair always looked silky, and probably felt it too. His brown eyes matched his hair, but they had several specks of green in them.

Kenny and Cartman started bickering. Stan leant down and whispered in Kyle's ear. "Dude, are you okay? Usually when Cartman says something like that you'd be defending yourself instead of staying dead quiet." The ebony haired boy ruffled the Jew's auburn curls.

Kyle turned his head and looked up at Stan with big, watery, green eyes. He had a small smile on his red lips. Someone walked past the boys which blew a light wind, but still managed to ruffle Stan's black hair. His dark blue eyes were intense and stuck on Kyle's bright green ones.

"I'm f-fine."

Stan was about to answer back when the coach blew his whistle, causing him to jump slightly.

Kyle stayed on the floor as the others got up. Cartman walked past and his foot brushed against Kyle's leg, causing the smaller boy to shiver.

Kenny bent down to eye level with the red head and smiled sympathetically. "I know what's wrong, Kid."

"Y-you do?"

"Yes, and it'll all come out okay in the end. C'mon." Kenny grabbed the Jew's small hand and picked him up swiftly.

Xxx

Maybe he does hate me. Maybe he doesn't. But I know for sure that I don't hate him, it's the opposite in fact.

I love him, and I know full well he'll never feel that way about me, no matter how hard I try to change.

Xxx

23:00

Kyle lay still in bed, sobbing into the pillows. His frustrated and depressed cries were heard throughout the house, but no-one was sure what to do. They think a girl has broken his heart. Just like Rebecca Cotswald done so many years ago.

Xxx

10 HOURS EARLIER

Kyle was walking to class, three books in his arms as he walked through the humanities corridor. He turned a corner and stopped dead. In front of him were two teenagers lip locking.

Warm yellow gloved hands were around a skinny purple clad waist. Her arms were around his strong neck. Kyle watched in horror as Wendy was pushed against the wall, making her long black hair sway. Cartman moved a hand down to stroke her ass. Wendy moaned into Cartman's mouth at the touch.

Kyle dropped his books and ran out of sight. He ran through the school until he reached the nurse's office, where he complained of a migraine and stomach ache.

Xxx

23:30

Kenny had climbed through Kyle's bedroom window and sat down on the edge of his bed. The blonde pulled the Jew up and sat him on his lap while hugging him and rocking him backwards and forwards, doing his best to soothe the crying boy.

"Shh, Kyle, it's alright."

"But -hic- I saw him kissing -hic- Wendy."

"Well then, he's lost out on an amazing opportunity." Kenny was rubbing circles on Kyle's back.

The smaller boy cocked his head to one side. "Huh?"

Kenny placed his lips onto Kyle's tenderly.

Kyle pulled back and looked up at Kenny with shining eyes, "Thank you," and hugged him.


End file.
